Nikes
by Harryshands
Summary: Brittney was never loved until she met Tom. Have father hadn't loved her seeming as he raped her when she was ten. Her mother physically abuses her every day. But will the love with Tom be ripped apart by the grim reaper?


~nikes~

I was seven years old when I got my first pair, stepped out side and said momma this air bubble right here is gonna make me fly...

I was listening to maklemore while walking to the station bathroom. I turned my music off once I reached the bathroom. I got changed out of my school uniform and put on my midriff tank top, my track suit pants and of course my new nikes. I put some extra makeup on so if the cops see me they will think I'm a drop out not a wagger. I walked out of the bathroom and looked for Tom, we usually meet up here. Tom is my boyfriend he's nineteen and I'm fifteen. He's tall, built, with light brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes. He was the hottest thing on earth. Just out of the corner of my eye I saw him sitting on a bench. I walked over to him and sat on he's lap. "Hey baby girl" Tom said "hey babe" I replied. We sat there for a moment, then I got off he's lap and sat next to him. I pulled out my packet of cigars from my bag and offered him one, " yes please" he answered. We both sat there for a little while longer smoking. "Do u wanna go to the liquor shop then head down to make out alley?" He asked, "sure babe" I replied. Make out alley is a dark alley where lots of people make out cuz it's really dark.

We begun walking to the liquor shop. Finally we reached it, Tom went in the shop because he is 19 so he can legally buy and drink alcohol. I waited outside the shop because I'm only 15. Finally Tom walked out of the shop with two bottles of alcohol, he handed one to me "thanks baby" I thanked, "anything for my girl" he replied. We begun walking to make out alley. Finally we arrived, we headed right up to the back of the alley behind one of the shipping containers, and opened our drinks, started smoking cigars and a little bit of weed.

After we finished we were a little drunk and high, we begun to make out. Tom warped he's arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around he's neck. Tom tried to gain access to some tongues war, so he lowered he's hands and grasped at my ass, that made me gasp gaining him access to some full on full tongue war. Are bodies were against each other and then he started grinding, he knew I loved that. He turned me around so he's front was grinding against my ass. He's was hardening I could feel it. We let out soft groans. "Baby it's three my mum will be home soon I have to go" I told him, so we bothed stopped grinding. "K babe. But I want you to call me if your mum kicks you out again. I just don't want you walking the streets at night, I don't want some rapest to get all in my baby girls pants. Ok?" He replied "ok babe"

We both walked are separate ways to our own homes.

When I reached home I saw that my mum wasn't home yet. So I put my bag away checked the house phone from any voicemails. "You have one new message, message received today at 11.00am, hello it's Amanda from kartmas high, your daughter Britney did not show up to school today. We are telling you this just incase Britney is waging, if she did we would like you to call us back and arrange a meeting with the deputy principle. Thank you for understanding goodbye."

I deleted the message right away so my mum didn't find out she would bash me literally. Then I decided to pack my bag full of clothes and my phone and stuff and put it at the door, just incase my mum kicks me out to fuck her boyfriend I can grab it on the way out.

Just then I heard a car door being shut my mum was home I ran into my room. "Brit you little bitch are you home?" She yelled "yep" I replied from my room. Then she barged into my room and yelled "yep?! Is that how you answer your mother?!" "That's what I replied with." I shakenly answered. "You little brat the way you answer your mother is 'yes mother' not 'yep'. So I'm guessing your need to be taught your lesson!" She screamed at me.

After about an hour of being beaten by my own mother and not being able to fight because she's twice the size of me, she left me alone in my room so she could get ready for her fucking with Timothy (her boyfriend). I went and sat at my desk and pulled out my box cutter, I began cutting my wrist like I do every night, but tonight I was cutting deeper then usual I was bleeding every where. Then I decided to take a step further to took off my pants and put my shorts on and then begun cutting my leg, I was crying and howling but not to loud my mum would kill me. Then I changed back into my tracksuit pants and laid on my bed. All I could here was:

"...uhh...Timothy...faster...harder...fuck...baby. ..oh...your got the biggest fucking dick ever..."

"Uhh...Michelle...let me give you anal...fuck...I'm gonna cum.."

Normal people would freak out if they heard that coming from their parents room, but me no I was so used to that and I'm not normal. I walked up to my mirror, and just stared at my self. Why doesn't my mother love me is it my hight I'm only 5.5 foot, is it my hair natural dirty blonde, is it my eyes emerald green, is it my weight I'm 15 and I only weigh 45kg. What's wrong with me my father didn't love me either he was taken away from me when I was 10 because he raped me over 10 times.

Just then I heard my mum rooms door open and her and Tim laughing "you gonna give me a blow job in the lounge room?" Tim asked my mother "yea babe let me just get this little fucking bitch out of the house." My mother replied. Oh fuck...

She opened my door and started swearing and screaming at me and what's worse Tim was next to her and they were both naked. "Alright little bitch you can either fuck Tim and let us all have a threesome or you can get you fat fucked up ass out of here and don't return until this time next week." She screamed at me. I ran out of the house picking my bag up along the way and ran to the bottom of the street and sat in the gutter. I pulled out my phone and Swiss Army knife from my bag (my mother used to cut my face with that when I was little so I wouldn't be pretty she told me, I stole it from her when I was 11) I dialled toms number "hey babe what's up?" Tom asked "I got kicked out" I answered. "Fucking cunt of a mother, I'm on my way to collect you I have to walk though I can't let my mum find out what I'm doing, where are you?" He replied "at the bottom of my street sitting on the gutter." I answered "ok I'm on my way". He hang up.

I put my phone back into my bag and held my knife tight. Tom is gonna be awhile because he has to walk about 6 blocks. I got my pack of cigars out of my bag and smoked about two. Just then someone came up from behind me and grabbed my knife right out of my hands. Shit. I turned around there were about five 16 year old boys staring at me one holding my knife, i stood up and stepped back. The one holding my knife ran up to me and held the knife against my throat. "Yummy a nice whore for dinner" the tallest one came over and said. "Now little whore you will do as I saw or John behind you will cut your throat." He said. He begun to instruct me what to do "alright lift your top up so us guys can see your big tits." I lifted my top up but I was wearing a bra so John unbuckled that for me and then they saw my boobs. "Fuck yea baby" the tall one said. He walked closer to me "your tits make my dick hard. I'm now gonna suck on them" oh god where is Tom when I need him. The guys bent down a little and begun to suck. All of them ended up having a turn. "Now we all want a blow job but me first follow me." He instructed. I put my bra back on and pulled down my top and followed the guy into the bushes with John still holding the knife against my throat. Once we where in the bushes the guy instructed me to bend down, he pulled he's pants down and I was forced to begin to suck. "Oh baby" he said. I begun to cry a little.

Just then I heard some on being kicked in the face it was John he fell to the ground and dropped the knife I stopped sucking picked up the knife and looked behind me it was Tom. He ran to the guy and barged him against a tree, the guy got knocked out. "Come on babe lets get out of here before they wake up" Tom instructed. I stood up and we both started running.

After running 3 blocks we stopped to have a rest. "Babe sit down on this grass for a bit aye?" Tom asked, I just nodded. As soon as we sat down Tom hugged me and I couldn't help my self but cry into he's chest. "Babe I'm sorry I wasn't there soon enuf" he whispered to me, "it's not your fault babe" I cried into he's chest.

After a while we begun walking to he's house.

When we got to he's house we went around the back and climbed through he's window. "Wait here" he instructed me as he walked out of he's room to see where he's mum was. I sat on he's bed and stared out the window. Tom returned and said "my mums in the lounge room drunk and asleep." We climbed into he's bed and just laid there for a bit cuddling. "Don't you wish sometimes that you wanna run away from the world?" I asked Tom. "We can and we should just you and me." He replied. "But how?" I asked "I've done this before I just left a note next to my mum and it said that I had to go on school camp for a week, she believed it." He told me "babe your not in school anymore you mum won't believe you this time." I answered "no mum thinks I'm still in year twelve babe because I told her that I repeated. Because if I said that I'm not in school any more she would kick me out and say that I'm old enuf to get my own home. And I don't have enuf money for that." He told me "okay we can run away but only for a week but I don't have much money" I told him "yea me too but we can always steal." He replied as he begun writing the note. "Alright I guess we could" I said

We walked out of he's room with my bag he's suitcase and mine and he's money and a lot of he's mums money. Tom placed the note next to he's mum. And then we walked out of the house and went to he's car. He started the engine and we were off. "Where are we going to go?" I asked him "downtown it's got cheap hotels, clubs and I know someone that can get you a fake I.D" he answered. "Why would I need a fake I.D?" I asked him "so you can drink get into clubs and more" he told me.

Finally after a hour car trip we reached down town and drove to a hotel. I was aspecting it too be run down but no no it was so fancy. We walked up too our room and opened then door. It was amazing "well fuck this is amazing" I said we closed the door and unpacked. We decided to go get breakfast since it was almost eight in the morning. Tom called the guy that will give me my I.D. He ended the call after talking to him. "Ok babe lets go to festbrake restraint for breaky, and we will meet the guy there with your I.D" Tom told me "ok babe". We headed down to the place we were going to have breakfast it was walking distance so we walked there. When we arrived we sat in a booth and ordered. I ordered pancakes with orange juice and Tom ordered bacon and eggs. About halfway through eating a guy with long blonde hair and glasses came over to us and handed Tom an envelope. " thanks mate" Tom thanked. And then the guy walked away. "What's that?" I asked Tom "your I.D babe so we can go to the clubs we are going clubbing tonight" Tom replied. After breakfast we walked down to a clothes shop to have some clothes for clubbing. Tom choose tank top with shorts and I choose a black short and tight cocktail dress with a zipper at the front. We went back to the hotel and had room service get us dinner. We were laying on the massive bed waiting for dinner. "Babe I love you so much I wouldn't be able to live if you weren't laying right next to me" Tom told me "babe I love you so much too and I'm grateful that you love me" I replied to him. Tom rolled over on to me but the hovered over me and kissed me on the lips I kissed him back and them he rolled us over so I was on top we were still kissing strongly he put he's hands on my back and then pulled my shirt up over my head. Then he started pulling my pants off. He finally got them off and chucked them across the room leaving me only in my bra and panties. I rolled us over so he was on top and he pulled he's shirt off leaving him bare chested. I moved my hands down and grabbed he's pants and pulled them of and chucked them with my pants leaving him only in he's boxers. He then took my bra off and licked my jaw line then moved down to my neck then licked the top of my breasts and then moved down to my nipples and suckled on one and licked all around it. He then moved down to my stomach and licked all around it, he then moved down to right near my panties. He pulled my panties off with he's teeth and then chucked them over near the rest of our clothes. He the put both of my legs over he's shoulders and then begun sucking at my clit. He then put he's tongue into it and was taking it in and out. "Oh fuck...I'm gonna cum..." He moved he's head back in time all of it came out. Then he liked it all up. He then got off the bed took he's boxers off and put a condom on. "Baby I'm gonna fuck you hard" he said "fuck yes baby please please..." I said

He then came back into the bed and put my legs over he's shoulders and slide he's cock in and out. All the way in and then all the way out "faster...faster..." I screamed he speed it up. And then he hit my g-spot.

After half an hour of fucking we put are clothes back on just in time for dinner we sat in front of the tv and ate. "After this babe lets go to the club" Tom told me

We where all dressed to go to the club. We drove in he's car to the club.


End file.
